1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reverse-turn mimetic structures and to a chemical library relating thereto. The invention also relates to applications in the treatment of medical conditions, e.g., cancer diseases, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the mimetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random screening of molecules for possible activity as therapeutic agents has occurred for many years and resulted in a number of important drug discoveries. While advances in molecular biology and computational chemistry have led to increased interest in what has been termed “rational drug design”, such techniques have not proven as fast or reliable as initially predicted. Thus, in recent years there has been a renewed interest and return to random drug screening. To this end, particular strides having been made in new technologies based on the development of combinatorial chemistry libraries, and the screening of such libraries in search for biologically active members.
In general, combinatorial chemistry libraries are simply a collection of molecules. Such libraries vary by the chemical species within the library, as well as the methods employed to both generate the library members and identify which members interact with biological targets of interest. While this field is still young, methods for generating and screening libraries have already become quite diverse and sophisticated. For example, a recent review of various combinatorial chemical libraries has identified a number of such techniques (Dolle, J. Com. Chem., 2(3): 383-433, 2000), including the use of both tagged and untagged library members (Janda, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:10779-10785, 1994).
Initially, combinatorial chemistry libraries were generally limited to members of peptide or nucleotide origin. To this end, the techniques of Houghten et al. illustrate an example of what is termed a “dual-defined iterative” method to assemble soluble combinatorial peptide libraries via split synthesis techniques (Nature (London) 354:84-86, 1991; Biotechniques 13:412-421, 1992; Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 3:405-412, 1993). By this technique, soluble peptide libraries containing tens of millions of members have been obtained. Such libraries have been shown to be effective in the identification of opioid peptides, such as methionine- and leucine-enkephalin (Dooley and Houghten, Life Sci. 52, 1509-1517, 1993), and a N-acylated peptide library has been used to identify acetalins, which are potent opioid antagonists (Dooley et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:10811-10815, 1993. More recently, an all D-amino acid opioid peptide library has been constructed and screened for analgesic activity against the mu (“μ”) opioid receptor (Dooley et al, Science 266:2019-2022, 1994).
While combinatorial libraries containing members of peptide and nucleotide origin are of significant value, there is still a need in the art for libraries containing members of different origin. For example, traditional peptide libraries to a large extent merely vary the amino acid sequence to generate library members. While it is well recognized that the secondary structures of peptides are important to biological activity, such peptide libraries do not impart a constrained secondary structure to its library members.
To this end, some researchers have cyclized peptides with disulfide bridges in an attempt to provide a more constrained secondary structure (Tumelty et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1067-68, 1994; Eichler et al., Peptide Res. 7:300-306, 1994). However, such cyclized peptides are generally still quite flexible and are poorly bioavailable, and thus have met with only limited success.
More recently, non-peptide compounds have been developed which more closely mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turns found in biologically active proteins or peptides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,013 to Kahn and published PCT applications nos. WO94/03494, WO01/00210A1, and WO01/16135A2 to Kahn each disclose conformationally constrained, non-peptidic compounds, which mimic the three-dimensional structure of reverse-turns. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,237 and its continuation-in-part U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,458, both to Kahn, disclose conformationally constrained compounds which mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turn regions of biologically active peptides and proteins. The synthesis and identification of conformationally constrained, reverse-turn mimetics and their application to diseases were well reviewed by Obrecht (Advances in Med. Chem., 4, 1-68, 1999).
While significant advances have been made in the synthesis and identification of conformationally constrained, reverse-turn mimetics, there remains a need in the art for small molecules which mimic the secondary structure of peptides. There is also a need in the art for libraries containing such members, as well as techniques for synthesizing and screening the library members against targets of interest, particularly biological targets, to identify bioactive library members.
The present invention also fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages by providing confomationally constrained compounds which mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turn regions of biologically active peptides and proteins.
Wnt signaling pathway regulates a variety of processes including cell growth, oncogenesis, and development (Moon et al., 1997, Trends Genet. 13, 157-162; Miller et al., 1999, Oncogene 18, 7860-7872; Nusse and Varmus, 1992, Cell 69, 1073-1087; Cadigan and Nusse, 1997, Genes Dev. 11, 3286-3305; Peifer and Polakis, 2000 Science 287, 1606-1609; Polakis 2000, Genes Dev. 14, 1837-1851). Wnt signaling pathway has been intensely studied in a variety of organisms. The activation of TCF4/β-catenin mediated transcription by Wnt signal transduction has been found to play a key role in its biological functions (Molenaar et al., 1996, Cell 86:391-399; Gat et al., 1998 Cell 95:605-614; Orford et al., 1999 J. Cell. Biol. 146:855-868; Bienz and Clevers, 2000, Cell 103:311-20).
In the absence of Wnt signals, tumor suppressor gene adenomatous polyposis coli (APC) simultaneously interacts with the serine kinase glycogen synthase kinase (GSK)-3β and β-catenin (Su et al., 1993, Science 262, 1734-1737: Yost et al., 1996 Genes Dev. 10, 1443-1454: Hayashi et al., 1997, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 242-247: Sakanaka et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95, 3020-3023: Sakanaka and William, 1999, J. Biol. Chem 274, 14090-14093). Phosphorylation of APC by GSK-3β regulates the interaction of APC with β-catenin, which in turn may regulate the signaling function of β-catenin (B. Rubinfeld et al., Science 272, 1023, 1996). Wnt signaling stabilizes β-catenin allowing its translocation to the nucleus where it interacts with members of the lymphoid enhancer factor (LEF1)/T-cell factor (TCF4) family of transcription factors (Behrens et al., 1996 Nature 382, 638-642: Hsu et al., 1998, Mol. Cell. Biol. 18, 4807-4818: Roose et all., 1999 Science 285, 1923-1926).
Recently c-myc, a known oncogene, was shown to be a target gene for β-catenin/TCF4-mediated transcription (He et al., 1998 Science 281 1509-1512: Kolligs et al., 1999 Mol. Cell. Biol. 19, 5696-5706). Many other important genes, including cyclin D1, and metalloproteinase, which are also involved in oncogenesis, have been identified to be regulated by TCF4/bata-catenin transcriptional pathway (Crawford et al., 1999, Oncogene 18, 2883-2891: Shtutman et al., 1999, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 11, 5522-5527: Tetsu and McCormick, 1999 Nature, 398, 422-426).
Moreover, overexpression of several downstream mediators of Wnt signaling has been found to regulate apoptosis (Moris et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 93, 7950-7954: He-et al., 1999, Cell 99, 335-345: Orford et al, 1999 J. Cell. Biol., 146, 855-868: Strovel and Sussman, 1999, Exp. Cell. Res., 253, 637-648). Overexpression of APC in human colorectal cancer cells induced apoptosis (Moris et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 93, 7950-7954), ectopic expression of β-catenin inhibited apoptosis associated with loss of attachment to extracellular matrix (Orford et al, 1999, J. Cell Biol. 146, 855-868). Inhibition of TCF4/β-catenin transcription by expression of dominant-negative mutant of TCF4 blocked Wnt-1-mediated cell survival and rendered cells sensitive to apoptotic stimuli such as anti-cancer agent (Shaoqiong Chen et al., 2001, J. Cell. Biol., 152, 1, 87-96) and APC mutation inhibits apoptosis by allowing constitutive survivin expression, a well-known anti-apoptotic protein (Tao Zhang et al., 2001, Cancer Research, 62, 8664-8667).
Although mutations in the Wnt gene have not been found in human cancer, a mutation in APC or β-catenin, as is the case in the majority of colorectal tumors, results in inappropriate activation of TCF4, overexpression of c-myc and production of neoplastic growth (Bubinfeld et al, 1997, Science, 275, 1790-1792 Morin et al, 1997, Science, 275, 1787-1790: Casa et al, 1999, Cell. Growth. Differ. 10, 369-376). The tumor suppressor gene (APC) is lost or inactivated in 85% of colorectal cancers and in a variety of other cancers as well (Kinzler and Vogelstein, 1996, Cell 87, 159-170). APC's principal role is that of a negative regulator of the Wnt signal transduction cascade. A center feature of this pathway involves the modulation of the stability and localization of a cytosolic pool of β-catenin by interaction with a large Axin-based complex that includes APC. This interaction results in phosphorylation of β-catenin thereby targeting it for degradation.
CREB binding proteins (CBP)/p300 were identified initially in protein interaction assays, first through its association with the transcription factor CREB (Chrivia et al, 1993, Nature, 365, 855-859) and later through its interaction with the adenoviral-transforming protein E1A (Stein et al., 1990, J. Viol., 64, 4421-4427: Eckner et al., 1994, Genes. Dev., 8, 869-884). CBP had a potential to participate in variety of cellular functions including transcriptional coactivator function (Shikama et al., 1997, Trends. Cell. Biol., 7, 230-236: Janknecht and Hunter, 1996, Nature, 383, 22-23). CBP/p300 potentiates β-catenin-mediated activation of the siamois promoter, a known Wnt target (Hecht et al, 2000, EMBO J. 19, 8, 1839-1850). β-catenin interacts directly with the CREB-binding domain of CBP and β-catenin synergizes with CBP to stimulate the transcriptional activation of TCF4/β-catenin (Ken-Ichi Takemaru and Randall T. Moon, 2000 J. Cell. Biol., 149, 2, 249-254).